Can it be love?
by Emzybear
Summary: Charlee Watson is the opening act for One Direction's tour. She meets the boys and they became really good friends. Charlee ends up falling for one of the boys. Im not the best at summeries but this would be worth reading
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A/N: Hey guys, its me again, but this time Im back with a One Direction

story! Here is the link to the pictures of the story:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/talented_charlee_watson/set?id=41056560

and

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ariana_grande_as_charlee_watson/set?id=41053469

and the story picture:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/can_it_be_love_one/set?id=40563702

Replace the word dot with an actually dot.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the plotline and Charlee, even though I wish I did own the boys, but sadly I dont. Anyway, onto the story, and if you could please review with any comments or advice that would be great.

Chapter 1:

Louis's POV:

So Simon called us this morning telling us to come to the studio, so after Liam, Niall, and I woke up Harry and Zayn and after we got dressed, we headed to the studio.

We went to the receptionists and told her we were here to see Simon because he called us. She picked up the phone and told Simon we were here and she waved us towards his office.

Liam knocked on the door.

"Come in boys." Simon opened the door and let us in.

"Hey Uncle Simon." We chorused.

"Well boys, I called you in today because I found the perfect person who will be the opening act of your tour." He said looking at us over his glasses.

"Really? What's her name?" Liam asked.

"How old is she?" Niall asked.

"What does she look like?" Zayn butted in.

"Is she single?" Harry asked.

"Does she like carrots?" I asked Simon very seriously. Simon looked at me with an eyebrow raised, while the boys chuckled. I just shrugged at him.

"Well, boys, how about you ask her yourselves. She's down at the dance studio right you like to meet her?" Simon asked.

"YES!" We all just about shouted to him.

"Alright, let's go then." He said getting up and leading us out of his office. It wasnt but just a few minutes later that we came upon the dance studio. We could hear music coming from inside it.

Simon opened the door and we took a little step inside and saw a girl with red hair, obviously she died it that color, now dont get me wrong, Im not being mean but it wasnt natural. She was short, probably about 5 foot 2 inches. She wasnt dancing to the music, really getting into it and when the song ended, another song started playing.

Not even a minute into the song, when the music changed a little, she started doing the 'screw the lightbulb pat the dog' dance. The boys and I looked at each other grinning. The girl happened to spot us in the wall mirror. Her got wide and she pun around to face us with red cheeks. She walked over to her I-pod and turned it off. She looked at us obviously embarrassed.

"Nice dance you did there." I teased her with a wink. Her cheeks turned a brighter red.

"Thanks, I saw it on a video on Youtube, from this band called One Direction." She said with a cheeky smile and in an American accent. I saw that when she smiled, she had dimples.

She walked over to us.

"Hello Charlotte, how are you?" Simon asked her giving her a small hug.

She smiled at him. "I'm good, thanks. And I told you a million times to call me Charlee." She told him glaring a little.

He nodded. "Alright, Charlee, this is One Direction. Boys, I would like you to meet Charlee Watson." He said introducing us.

Harry's eyes grew big. "Charlee Watson? Oh my god! You're Emma Watson's cousin! Aren't you?" He asked looking at her in shock.

Her eyebrow rose, but nonetheless, she asnwered his question, "Guilty as charged."

"If you're Emma Watson's cousin, how come you don't sound English?" Niall asked.

"When I was 8, my family moved to America, we come here for holidays and such." She told him.

"Hey, weren't you in a few of the Harry Potter movies?" Zayn asked looking at her intensley.

She nodded and began to twirl a piece of her hair. "Yep, I played an extra in two of the movies, then I played Romilda Vane in the Half-Blood Prince." She said shrugging. (A/N: please pretend that she played Romilda, thanks )

"That's so cool." Zayn whispered in awe.

She nodded. "Yep, it was fun. I'm taking your a fan of the movies?" She asked him with a cheeky grin.

He blushed a light pink and nodded. "Yeah."

I laughed, "He's a huge fan. He almost fainted when he almost met the guy who played Harry." Zayn threw me a look. I just looked at him innocently.

"You mean Daniel? Yeah, he has that effect on people." She said with a small laugh.

"So, are you close to any of the cast?" Liam asked.

She nodded and grinned. "Well obivously Im close to Emma, considering we're cousins and all." She said with a cheeky smile. "I'm close to James and Oliver they played Fred and George ever though they are a few years older than me. Daniel, Rupert,Tom, and Matthew are like my big brothers and Bonnie and Evanna are like my big sisters." She told us.

Liam walked up to her. "Im Liam,by the way."

She smiled and hugged him lightly. "Hello Liam." She said with a small laugh.

Zayn stepped up next. "Im Zayn." He told her giving her a huge smile. She laughed and hugged him too.

Harry stepped up next to her smoothly. "Im Harry. I know we're going to be good friends since we both seem cheeky and we both ahve dimples." he told her with a wink.

She laughed. "Nice to know, you only want to be my friend cause I'm a little cheeky and have dimples too." She said teasing him. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled over his words.

"That's not, I didn't mean to-." He said trying to fix what he said.

"Im just fooling you." She said with a grin. He breathed a sigh of relief.

I then went up to her and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Can't breathe." She muttered to me. I put her down and ran my hand through my hair.

"Sorry." I said looking at her. I just noticed she had the cutestbrown eyes like melted chocolate.

"No worries." She said waving off my apology.

I smiled at her. "Im Louis, do you like carrots?" I asked her very seriously.

She smiled. "Hello Louis, and yes, I do." She siad with a nod. I grinned.

Niall chuckled then smiled at her. "Im Niall."

She smiled at him. "Hmmm, that accent, you must be Irish."

He laughed. "How'd you guess?"

"Well Devon who played Seamus is Irish too." She told him. He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you boys, Im sure we will be great friends." She told us. She walked over to her gym bag on the floor and pulled out her phone. She stood up. "Well, it was really great talking to you guys, but I have been working for a few hours now and Im starving. So, if it's okay with Simon, I'm going to head out and eat." She siad looking at Simon.

Simon smiled. "Why don't you take the boys along? I can hear Niall's stomach growling from over here." He said looking at Niall, who shrugged.

"Im a growing boy," was his excuse. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but let me go get showered and changed first. Simon, is it alright that I shower here?" She asked him picking up her gym bag.

He nodded. "Just dont take too long." He told her. She nodded and left the dance studio heading towards the locker room. Simon then turned to us. "Well boys, I got to go, now be good and dont cause too much trouble." He told us sternly.

We gave him angelic faces.

"Trouble? Who us?" I told him. He chuckled.

"Just be good." He said then turned and left.

We then sighed and sat on the floor to wait for Charlee.

"So, what do you think of Charlee?" Liam asked us.

"She's fit." I said, with Harry and Zayn agreeing.

"She seems to fit right in with us." Niall added rubbing his empty stomach. I dont know how that boy gets so hungry after just eating like 30 minutes ago. He's like a black whole when it comes to food.

"I agree." Liam said with a nod.

And, now we wait for her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? Please review with any comments or advice would be helpful.

Also, here is the link to her outfit for this chapter: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/charlee_can_it_be_love/set?id=40976049

Sorry, if some of the words are messed up, Im kinda tired and it's almost 2:30 am. And Im American, so I dont know British/English slang, so Im sorry if I get something wrong.

Well, I will have next chapter out very soon! So now, Im going to go and get some sleep.

This counts as an early Christmas present (cause I dont know if I will have another chapter out before Christmas).

Merry Christmas,

Emzybear


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting in Charlee's POV

A/N: Okay, so I decided that I should do chapter 1 in Charlee's POV, so you can take a look of what she thinks. Links are in the first chapter if you didnt notice.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plotline and Charlee.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Meeting in Charlee's POV:<p>

I had just enough time that when I got out of the airport that I could go home, sleep for an hour, and get showered and changed.

When I arrived at my little two story house with three bedrooms not including the living room and den and three baths. I changed into some lounge wear to take a nap, set my alarm on my phone and settled down in my bed.

I woke to my alarm going off. I yawned and turned it off, I then looked at the time. I had time to shower and change, then it would be off to the studio. I hopped in the shower and washed my body and hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I got my toothbrush and tooth paste out and brushed my teeth. Next, I washed my face with my face scrub. I patted my face dry. I pulled the towel from my hair and rubbed it until the excess water was out. I then hung the towel on the rod. I turned the blowdryer on and dried my hair and straightened the curly parts and left it hanging down. I then left the bathroom and headed towards my closet where I picked out a pair of pink Nike shorts, grey tank top, white ankle socks , and my dance sneakers. I grabbed my small makeup bag and headed back into the bathroom. I put on a little bit of mineral powder that way I wouldnt be too oily or sweaty later. I then put on some cherry chapstick and a tiny bit of eyeliner on my botton eyelid. I smiled and put my makeup bag away and grabbed my gym bag and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where I grabbed an apple and grabbed my keys and went out the front door locking it behind me. I headed to my black SUV and drove to the studio.

I walked in and greeted the receptionist and told her that I was headed into the dance studio and if Simon needed me he would find me there. She said she would tell him. I smiled and thanked her and headed down the the dance studio.

I had been at it for a few hours, so I was winding down a little. I put on _Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO._ And about a mintue and 13 seconds into the song, I started doing the 'screw the lightbulb pat the dog' dance that I saw on an Youtube video by a new band called _One Direction_. I was really getting into it when I happened to look in the mirror and saw Simon standing with a group of boys. I spun around most likely with my eyes widened and red cheeks. The boys Simon were with was _One Direction_, the ones I saw in the video doing the dance I was just doing. I walked over to my I-pod and pasued the song and turned it off. I looked back at them embarrassed.

"Nice dance you did there." One of the boys said with a wink. I blushed looking at him. He has sort shagged hair that was kinda flipped up with blue eyes. He was taller than me, of course.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, I saw it on a video on Youtube, from this band called One Direction." I told him cheekily. I walked over to them.

"Hello Charlotte, how are you?" Simon asked giving me hug.

I smiled up at him. "I'm good, thanks. And I told you a million times to call me Charlee." I told him glaring.

He nodded. "Alright, Charlee, this is One Direction. Boys, I would like you to meet Charlee Watson." He said introducing us.

Harry's eyes grew big. "Charlee Watson? Oh my god! You're Emma Watson's cousin! Aren't you?" He asked looking at me in shock.

I rose an eyebrow, "Guilty as charged."

"If you're Emma Watson's cousin, how come you don't sound English?" Niall asked.

"When I was 8, my family moved to America, we come here for holidays and such." I told him.

"Hey, weren't you in a few of the Harry Potter movies?" Zayn asked looking at me.

I nodded and began to twirl a piece of my hair. "Yep, I played an extra in two of the movies, then I played Romilda Vane in the Half-Blood Prince." I said shrugging. (A/N: Again, please pretend that she played Romilda, thank you :) )

That's so cool." Zayn whispered in awe.

I nodded. "Yep, it was fun. I'm taking your a fan of the movies?" I asked him with a cheeky grin.

He blushed a light pink and nodded. "Yeah."

The boy who talked to me earlier and winked, laughed, "He's a huge fan. He almost fainted when he almost met the guy who played Harry." Zayn threw him a look. He just looked at him innocently.

You mean Daniel? Yeah, he has that effect on people." I said with a small laugh.

"So, are you close to any of the cast?" Liam asked.

I nodded and grinned. "Well obivously Im close to Emma, considering we're cousins and all." I said with a cheeky smile. "I'm close to James and Oliver they played Fred and George ever though they are a few years older than me. Daniel, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew are like my big brothers and Bonnie and Evanna are like my big sisters." I told them.

Liam walked up to me. "Im Liam, by the way."

I smiled and hugged him lightly. "Hello Liam." I said with a small laugh.

Zayn stepped up next. "Im Zayn." He said giving me a huge smile. She laughed and hugged him too.

Harry stepped up next . "Im Harry. I know we're going to be good friends since we both seem cheeky and we both ahve dimples." he told me with a wink.

I laughed. "Nice to know, you only want to be my friend cause I'm a little cheeky and have dimples too." I said teasing him. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled over his words.

"That's not, I didn't mean to-." He said trying to fix what he said.

Im just fooling you." I said with a grin. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The boy from earlier then came up to me and pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Can't breathe." I muttered to him. He put me down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." He said looking at he.

"No worries." I said waving off his apology.

He smiled at me. "Im Louis, do you like carrots?" He asked very seriously.

I smiled. "Hello Louis, and yes, I do." I told him with a nod. He grinned.

Niall chuckled then smiled at me. "Im Niall."

I smiled at him. "Hmmm, that accent, you must be Irish."

He laughed. "How'd you guess?"

"Well Devon who played Seamus is Irish too." I told him. He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you boys, Im sure we will be great friends." I told them. Then I walked over to my gym bag on the floor and pulled out my phone. I stood up. "Well, it was really great talking to you guys, but I have been working for a few hours now and Im starving. So, if it's okay with Simon, I'm going to head out and eat." I said looking at Simon.

Simon smiled. "Why don't you take the boys along? I can hear Niall's stomach growling from over here." He said looking at Niall, who shrugged.

"Im a growing boy," was his excuse. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but let me go get showered and changed first. Simon, is it alright that I shower here?" I asked him picking up her gym bag.

He nodded. "Just dont take too long." He told her. I nodded and left the dance studio heading towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review with any thoughts, concerns, or advice. Im open to anything.

-Emzybear


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well am I doing good so far? I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plotline and Charlee.

Also, if anyone reading this lives goes to Nando's please PM with a list of things that are avaliable that you can eat there because Im in America and we dont have Nando's.

Also, if anyone knows any of the foreign slang that the boys use, you could also PM me that too.

Also, unless I state otherwise, all chapters will be in Charlee's POV.

Link for this chapter is: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cute_comfy/set?id=41052777

Please enjoy!

Also reviews are like Liam's hugs, they make you smile and are comforting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

So after I took a quick shower, I dressed in my purple floral print skirt, a black tank that says 'I feel a sin coming on' , light purple toms, a peace bracelet, a keyhole ring, black sunglasses with purple tint, and a black hat with a purple,pink and blue design of sunglasses on it. I dried my hair and straightened it really quickly before putting the hat on my head titled sideways. I smiled into the mirror and quickly put on some cherry chapstick then a quick flick of lip gloss and put eyeliner on my bottom eyelids. I smiled and put the clothes I was wearing earlier in my gym bag and zipped it up. I headed back to the studio to meet the boys before going to get food.

When I got back in the studio, they were all joking around, so I cleared my throat. Their heads snapped up and they all broke out into smiles.  
>"Ready?" I asked them smiling.<p>

"You bet we are." Louis said in this deep voice. I laughed.

"Okay, so are ya'll riding with me or did you bring your own car?" I asked. They all looked around at each other.

"Some of us will ride with you." Zayn told me with the other boys nodding along. I nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's hit the road." I told them turning around and heading towards the parking lot. When we got there, Liam asked, "Which is your car?"

I pointed to my shiny black SUV. I then walked over to it and patted the side. "This is one of my babies." I told them smiling.

"One of your babies? How many cars do you have?" Harry asked looking my SUV over.

"Just two. This baby and a bright red Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8." I told them unlocking my car. "What about you guys?" I asked them.

"I have a red Mini Cooper and that orange van over there." Louis said pointing to the van a few vehicles away. I smiled.

"Nice." I told him nodding.

"Why thank you dearie." He said putting on an elderly lady's voice. I laughed.

"Alright, so who's riding with me and where are we going?" I asked them leaning against my SUV.

They all looked at each other and massive grins appeared on their faces. "NANDO'S!" They all yelled in unison. I laughed.

"Alright, we'll go to Nando's. Who's riding with who?" I asked.

"Well, I will have to drive the other car seeing as Im the only one who can legally drive." Louis said. I nodded.

"How about I take Liam and Zayn and you can take Niall and Harry. I would hate to split up Larry Stylinson." I told them with a wink. The boy sminus Harry and Louis laughed.

"Oh no, it seems she's onto us Harry." Louis whispered loudly into Harry's ear.

"Run Boo Bear." Harry whispered back loudly into his ear and they both took off to the van and got in. They looked out and saw we were looking at them and ducked low into their seats. I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt. I looked at the rest of the boys and they were laughing too.

I stopped laughing to catch my breath. "Okay, so let's go get some food." I yelled running around to the driver's side of my car and got in. I could hear the boys chuckling. Liam got up front with me while Zayn got in the back. We all buckled our seat belts and I backed out and pulled up alongside of Louis.

"We'll meet you at Nando's." I told him. He grinned.

"Bet I'll beat you there." I grinned and revved my engine.

"You're on." I told him before speeding out of the parking lot. I looked back in the rear view mirror to see him frozen in shock and then Harry and Niall hitting him and pointing at us. He then nodded and sped up and came beside us. He motioned for me to look over. I looked and saw he was pouting.

"You play dirty." He said. I grinned.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen." I said in a deep voice. I could hear the boys chuckling.

"Yeah, well we're not in the kicthen." Harry said from the passenger seat of the van.

"Well, you know what I mean." I said glaring at him.

"Last one there has to pay." Louis said glancing at me. I nodded.

"You're on. Be warned, I eat a lot, so I hope you have a lot of money." I said winking at them before driving off, leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, so what did you think? I know its short and Im sorry!

Again, if anyone reading this lives goes to Nando's please PM with a list of foods that are avaliable to eat there because I live in America and we dont have Nando's.

Also, could you send me a list of restaurants that are in England.

Please and thank you.

Reviews are like One Direction, they are 1Derful!


	4. Chapter 4: Nando's part 1

A/N: okay, since no one has helped with the Nando's food list problem, I will be guessing, so don't get mad if I get it wrong!

Underlined is the other side of the phone conversation.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter: 4 Nandos

So far, we havent spotted Louis,Harry, and Niall since we left them behind. About five minutes after we left Louis behind, I turned the radio on and guess what came on? If you said One Direction, you guessed right!

"Okay so people out and about right now, here is our most requested and #1 song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Now, sit back and enjoy!" The radio then started to blast out the boys's song. I looked over at Liam and Zayn. They were avoiding contact and blushing. I laughed and started singing along loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them look at each other and they started singing along with me. When the song ended and we pulled into a parking space, we laughed. We all got out fo the car and I hit the lock button and heard the alarm go off, confirming it locked. I walked over to stand beside the boys.

"Are Louis, Harry and Niall here yet?" I asked looking at the boys. Liam got his phone out and quickly texted them and a minute later they replied.

Liam looked up. "They are pulling into the parking lot right now. We heard a honk and turned around to see Louis pulling into a parking spot across from us. They got out and we met them in the back of the van.

"Looks like you have to pay." I teased Louis nudging him. He looked down at me.

"You win this time. But I demand a rematch." He stated. I shrugged.

"So, who's ready to eat?" I asked looking at all of them. They all shouted out various answers but you could hear Niall over them all with his, 'YES, ABOUT TIME!'

I laughed and started heading towards the front of the building, the boys catching up to my pace, well Niall was practically running towards the door.

I turned to Zayn, who was on my right. "Is he always like this when food is involved?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Zayn chuckled. "Yep, he loves to eat. He will eat just about anything and he never quits." He said looking at me. I nodded and walked inside and stood beside Niall.

The lady from the little podium thing looked up and dropped her pen onto the floor. When the pen hit the floor, she snapped out of it. She blushed and picked up her pen.

She looked at the boys. "Y-You're One Direction." She stuttered.

The boys smiled and nodded. She then turned to look at me. "A-And you're Charlotte Watson." She said stuttering some more.

I flashed her my million dollar smile. "I prefer Charlee." She nodded.

"Would it be alright if I got a picture with each of you?" She asked.

We smiled and looked at each other nodding. "Sure, can I see your camera?" I asked. She nodded and fumbled into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. I took it.

"Okay guys, now get around her." I said clicking the camera app button.

They gathered around. "Smile." I said taking the picture. Harry then came and took the phone from me and I went beside the girl and smiled until the flash went off. Harry handed her back the phone and she then put it back into her pocket.

She then led us to a table big enough for all of us. She paused. "Thanks for taking a picture with me." She said with a shy smile.

I grinned. "No, thank you." I told her. She smiled at me before leaving the way we came from.

I picked up the menu and looked at it. I then felt eyes on me and looked overtop the menu and saw Harry, Zayn, and Liam looking at me before I turned to either side of me and saw Louis and Niall looking at me.  
>I furrowed my eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked confused.<p>

They smiled shaking their heads. "Nothing." Harry said.

We sat in silence for a moment before my phone vibrated. I pulled it from where it was laying between my legs and looked at it. _Emma._

I smiled before picking up.

"Hey Ems." I said folding my menu and placing it back down on the table neatly.

"Hey Char, you really need to call your mum. She has called me nearly twenty times asking if I have heard from you and that you got here in England okay."

I sighed. "I swear, she treats me like a child. But okay, I'll call her."

"She's just worried cause this is the first time you have traveled from country to country by yourself."

I nodded, even though she couldnt see me. "I know, I know. Anyway, what are you up to?" I asked fiddling with my hair.

"Im good, Im having lunch with Daniel Rupert, James, Oliver, Evanna, and Matthew. They all say hi, by the way. And James and Oliver say they missed their best friend."

I smiled. "Tell them I said hi back. Tell Jay and Ollie, I miss them too." I said smiling fondly. I then looked up and saw a woman standing there with a pad.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked. The boys answered first.

"I'll have a , thanks." I said flashing her a smile. She smiled and walked off.

"Sorry, I'm back." I told Emma.

"Where are you?" She asked hearing the boys laugh after Louis told a joke. 

"Im a Nando's with a few friends." I told her looking at the boys.

"Oh, before I forget, how did the meeting with Simon go?" She asked.

"It went great. The band Im opening for are really great." I told her.

"Really? Who are they?" She asked excitedly.

I laughed. "One Direction. They are a boyband." I told her.

Are any of them cute?" She asked.

I smiled before replying in french, "Yes, but I will tell you more later." I told her vaguely. She gasped.

"Are they with you right now?" She asked.

"Yes, hey, I'm gonna go, but I'll call you later." I told her.

She sighed. "Alright, but I want all the details." She said.

I laughed. "Of course, love you Em. Bye." I said.

"Love you too Char, bye." I then hung up the phone.

I looked up at the boys to see them staring at me. "What?"

"Was that your cousin?" Zayn asked in shock.

I grinned and nodded. "Yep, that was Emma." I confirmed.

"Who's Jay and Ollie?" Niall asked.

"It's James and Oliver, they played the Weasely twins. We are best friends and we havent spoken in a while, what with me being busy in America." I said taking mydrink from the woman as she passed them out. "Thank you." I said giving her a smile.

"What would you guys like to eat?" She asked.

"I'll have the the teriyaki chicken with baby swiss cheese melted over it, thanks." I said handing her the menu. They boys told her what they wanted.

After she left I stood up. "If you boys will excuse, I have to hit the ladies room." I told them .

They nodded. "Alright." Liam said. I headed off to the ladies room.

A/N: Well? What did you think? I promise the next cvhapter will be longer. Sorry, I havent updated in a while, school has started back and it's taking up most of my time. Please review, even if you dont have an account, you can still review!

-Emzybear


	5. Chapter 5: Nando's Part 2

A/N: Here's Nando's part 2.

Reviews are like Liam, Niall, and Zayn's eyes and Harry's dimples, they'll make you melt when they come into your direction.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Nando's Part 2<p>

When I arrived back from the ladies, the boys were laughing and joking around holding what looked like little pictures in their hands. I sat in my seat.

"What did I miss?" I asked raising my eyebrows at them. They all thrust the thing they had in their hands. I looked at it. I was right, the things they were holding were pictures.

I looked at the pictures that each a held a little boy.

I smiled at all of them. "You are all so adorable as babies, what happened?" I asked teasing them. They glared. "Kidding, but seriously, you all look adorable." I said looking at each individual picture. They grinned. Louis handed me his.

"You can keep it if you want, since I know you will be in my life for a long time." He said winking. I smiled. Harry then handed me his.

"In OUR lives." Liam said handing me his. I smiled taking it.

"Here beautiful, cause I knew you were gonna ask." Harry said cheekily handing me his. I grinned.

"Who said I wanted yours?" I asked teasingly. He gasped and placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Kidding." I said sticking my tounge out. Niall and Zayn handed me theirs. I smiled placing them in my wallet. "After this, if you'd like to go to my house, I can give you each a baby picture of me." I stated. They nodded. Suddenly I felt a tug at my skirt. I looked over and down. I saw a little girl about 6. I smiled and turned towards her. "Hello sweetie." I said smiling down at her. She smiled back cutely.

"H-Hi. Are you Charlee Watson?" She asked shyly. I smiled.

"Yes, I am sweetie. Are you a fan of mine?" I asked her. She nodded. "Would you like a picture with me?" I asked her. She beamed and nodded. I giggled and handed Louis my phone. "Lou, can you take our picture?" I asked him. He smiled with his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Sure." He said taking my phone.

I knelt down beside the little girl and smiled looking at the camera. We waited a few seconds before the flash went off. I smiled at her and took my phone back and placed it on the table.

"Where's your mommy sweetie?" I asked her. She looked around and pointed to a woman searching frantically heading our way. I took the little girl's hand and led her over there and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned and looked down and grabbed the little girl in a tight hug.

"Dont you ever do that again, you scared me half to death." She told the little girl sternly then looked at me and froze.

"You're Charlee Watson." She stated in a kind of shock. I smiled warmly.

"Yes ma'am. I am Charlee Watson." I smiled at her.

"Can I get a picture with you and my daughter please? She's a huge fan of yours." I grinned lighting up.

"It would be my honor." I stated. She took out her camera and I again knelt beside the little girl and smiled. We knelt there until the flash went off. Then I stood up.

"Thank you for letting me get a picture and thank you or finding my daughter." She said warmly.

I grinned. "She found me actually."

She smiled. "Thanks for bringing her to me."

"It was no problem. Glad I could be of help." I smiled at her before heading back to my seat. The boys stared at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"You were so nice to that little girl and even helped her find her mum." Niall stated.

I grinned. "Arent you guys always nice to your fans? And that little girl happened to be a fan of mine and she lost her mum so I helped herfind her again." I told them getting my phone and logging onto Twitter.

_Charlee_Rose_Watson: Just met the sweetest little girl._

I tweeted the picture to go along with it. I smiled and logged off. I set my phone down as our food was laid down onto the table. I thanked the woman who brought it and started to eat. I happened to look up to see Niall eating and froze. He ate like he hadnt had a meal in weeks. I giggled softly and went back to eating. When we all fisnished and the boys paid, we headed back out to the cars. Sadly, looks like word had gotten out that we were here and there were some fans and paps out waiting. We walked outside and immediately questions were thrown.

_"Charlee! Charlee! Is it true that you are moving here in England? Is it true that you are dating one of the Phelps twins?"_

I stopped and answered the questions. "That is true. I am moving back here. And false, I am not dating James or Oliver. We are just best friends." I told them.

_"Is it true that you are going to have an album out?"_

I shook my head. "That is false, though I am messing around in the studio a bit." I smiled and walked over to the fans and tooks pictures and signed autographs. Then, finally, we headed to the cars and got in. I looked over to Zayn. "Tell Louis to follow us and We'll go to my place." i told him starting the car. He nodded and texted him before getting a reply a few seconds later.

"He said okay." Zayn told me. I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It wont take long. I live not far from here."I told them.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? How was it? please review, even if you dont have an account you can still review. I will love you forever if you review.


	6. Chapter 6: Charlee's Home and Interview

A/n: Hey guys? So you enjoying the story so far? Has anybody else seen One Directions Video Diary 3? It was funny right? Oh how I love those boys. If you didnt get to see the video here is the link: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aHh4NZbyOQk

Oh and Im changing Chalree's house. Her house will have five bedrooms.

Link for this chapter: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cute_comfy/set?id=42568404

Please vote on my poll, it's important! Please also review.

Oh and the phone conversation is in _italics._

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The drive hom from Nando's was only about ten minutes. When we pulled up to my house, the boys gasped. I pulled up in the driveway and parked. Louis parked beside boys and I got out and I locked the car.<p>

"Welcome to my humble abode." I annouced to them. They looked shocked. My house was two stories. It has five bedrooms, not including the living room and den/gamesroom and three baths. I led them up the path and up to the front door. Through the door you could hear excited yips and meows. I giggled and unlocked the door. As soon as I unlocked the door, you could hear the yips get louder and you could hear scratching on the door. I opened the door and ushered the boys in and then I walked in myself. I locked the door behind me and turned around to see Bambi and Shadow jumping around on the boys. I whistled.

"Shadow. Bambi, come here." I said kneeling down with my arms wide open. Bambi came running while Shadow took his sweet time. I grabbed Bambi in my arms and cuddled her. Bambi was a brown and black Yorkie while Shadow was a black cat with dark blue eyes. Then Shadow came over rubbing himself against me purring. I laughed and cuddled him to. I let them go after a minute and stood up. I turned to the boys.

"Boys, meet Bambi and Shadow." I said pointing to each as I said their names.

"Bambi? Why name her Bambi? i mean I understand why you named Shadow Shadow." Harry asked raising an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Im a HUGE Disney fan. I thought the name fit." I told him shrugging. He nodded.

I led them into the living room,which was large with brown walls and tan carpet. It has a huge screen tv with a bookself against the wall. The empty spots on the bookshelf was filled with pictures of me with family and friends. I has have two couches both a tanish brown plus a small loveseat and a brown recliner.

"This is my living room." I annouced to them. "Please make yourself comfortable, Im going to change out of this skirt." I told them before turning and walking out of the living room and up the stairs into my room. My room was quite large with white walls, red curtains and my bed was covered with black sheets with a brown comforter and dark brown and black pillows.. The accents around the room were red and brown since my theme was red and brown. I also had a brown vanity with a large mirror ,a small bookcase, a bedside table with a brown and red lamp, a dresser, and a walkin closet and large bathroom.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out yellow Victoria Secret sweatpants with the matching hoodie and then pulled out my light blue Smurf t-shirt. I put them on and put on my yellow socks with short black uggs. I put my clothes that I just changed out of into the dirty laundry basket. I walked back down the stairs to see the boys gathered around a picture that Louis was holding. I walked over and saw it was a picture that my dad had took that had me sitting down in a bright blue puffy dress with a shiny tiara on my head wearing converse. It was back before I dyed my hair when I had dark brown hair. The boys looked at me.

"Why is your hair brown hair?" Louis asked. I looked up at him trying not to get lost in his deep blue eyes.

"I used to have brown hair but now I dye my hair this color." I told him.

"Why did you dye your hair this color?" He asked picking up a piece of my dark red hair.

"I love red velvet cupcakes and decided to dye my hair this color." I told him. Just then my phone rang. I got it out of my pocket and looked at it. _Simon. _I picked it up.

"Simon? What's up?" I asked him.

"_The boys are with you right?" He asked._

"Yep, do you need them?" I asked looking up at the boys, they were also looking at me.

_"Yes, we need them to do some more recordings for a few of their songs and an interview." He told me. "You can come to." He added. _

"Alright, I'll tell them. Be there in a bit." I told him beofre hanging up. I turned to the boys.

"Simon says you are needed back in the studio for a few recordings and an interview." I repeated his words. They sighed and nodded. "Im coming along too, by the way." I told them. They grinned and hugged me excitedly cheering. I laughed and grabbed the keys and led them back outside to the cars.

xXx

We around at the studio in under fifteen minutes. We all got out and headed in there to see Simon waiting in the studio.

"Ahh, you're here. Alright boys, I need you to record _Moments._ Then you have an interview with Britain's Got Gossip. (I dont know if that is a real tv show, let's just pretend it is.)" He told us before shooing the boys into the recording handed me a pair of headphones so I could hear the boys. He mimed _3,2,1. _

_Liam:  
>Shut the door, turn the light off<br>I wanna be with you  
>I wanna feel your love<br>I wanna lay beside you  
>I cannot hide this even though I try<br>Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this hard girl<br>And the tears stream down my face_

Harry:  
>If we could only have this life for one more day<br>If we could only turn back time

All:  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

Niall:  
>Close the door<br>Throw the key  
>Don't wanna be reminded<br>Don't wanna be seen  
>Don't wanna be without you<br>My judgement is clouded  
>Like tonight's sky<p>

Louis:  
>Undecided<br>Voice is numb  
>Try to scream out my lungs<br>But it makes this harder  
>And the tears stream down my face<p>

Harry:  
>If we could only have this life for one more day<br>If we could only turn back time

All:  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

Zayn:  
>Flashes left in my mind<br>Going back to the time  
>Playing games in the street<br>Kicking balls with my feet  
>Dancing on with my toes<br>Standing close to the edge  
>There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<p>

All:  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<br>You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

Louis's part had me in tears and by the end of the song I was wiping the tears away. The boys looked at me concerned.

"Were we that bad?" Liam asked concerned glancing at me. Simon shook his head.

"That was great boys." He told them. They all looked at me.

"Then why is Charlee wiping tears away?" Harry asked.

I smiled at him. "You were just so great, you had me in tears. Especially Louis's part. Oh, his voice was...oh I dont even know how to express it in words." I told them smiling to show them.

Louis broke out into a grin. I couldnt help but grin.

"Okay, boys now all we need is Up All Night, then you have the interview." Simon told the boys. The boys nodded. Simon mimed _3,2,1. _

_[Liam]  
>I'm broken, do you hear me?<br>I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
>I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,<br>That your heart will just turn around,_

And as I walk up to your door,  
>My eye turns to face the floor,<br>'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

[HARRY]  
>When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,<br>It just won't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<br>When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<br>Can love you more than, this

[NIALL]  
>If I'm louder, would you see me?<br>Would you lay down  
>In my arms and rescue me?<br>'Cause we are the same  
>You saved me,<br>When you leave it's gone again,

[Louis]  
>And when I see you on the street,<br>In his arms, I get weak,  
>My body fails, I'm on my knees,<br>Prayin',

[EVERYONE]  
>When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,<br>It just won't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<br>When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<p>

[ZAYN]  
>I've never had the words to say,<br>But now I'm askin' you to stay  
>For a little while inside my arms,<br>And as you close your eyes tonight,  
>I pray that you will see the light,<br>That's shining from the stars above,

(And I say)

[LIAM]  
>When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,<br>It just won't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<p>

[ZAYN]  
>'Cause I can love you more than this<p>

[EVERYONE]  
>When he lays you down,<br>I might just die inside,  
>It just don't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this,

When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<br>Can love you more than this

I smiled and clapped when they finished. They came out and sat on the couch though they did have to squish.

"You guys were great." I told them applauding. They stood up and took bows. I laughed, then Simon cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

"Okay, we are doing the interview in the interview room.(A/n:pretend there is one.)" Simon said before headind out of the room. We all looked at each other and went after him and went into the interview room. There was a large couch that looked big enough for seven people. We all took a seat on it minus Simon. I sat snuggled inbetween Harry and Louis. We sat for a few moments before the lady doing the interview walked in with a cameraman. She looked to be in her late thirties. She sat next to Simon on the loveseat across from us. She handed the boys microphones.

She cleared her throat before looking at the cameraman. "Hello viewers, I am Claire Bellman and you are watching Britain's Got Gossip. We are here with the boys from One Direction and the lovely Charlee Watson." She said smiling at us. The boys and I waved at the cameras.

"Okay, we will start with twitter questions. This one is for everyone from Ellieloves1D (A/n: Sorry if this is your twitter but Im making the names up). Who is your favorite superhero?" She asked reading off the booklet.

Liam started. "I dont really have a favorite." He said before looking at Niall who nodded.

"Yeah, like Liam said, I dont really have a favorite." He said before turning to Zayn who had a smirk on his face.

"Mine is Vas Happenin' Man." He said looking at the camera. Harry looked at him.

"That's not a real superhero." Harry replied. Zayn smiled.

"Yes it is, he says "VAS HAPPENIN!" He said throwing his arms out to the side with a comical face. Harry just shook his head.

"I dont really have a favorite superhero." He said looking at the camera and the lady. He then turned to me. I grinned and looked at the camera.

"Mine is the Power Rangers or the Power Puff Girls." I said cheerfully. Zayn looked at me over Harry.

"They arent superheros." He said micking Harry who slapped the back of Zayn's head.

I nodded. "Yes, they are, they save people, that makes them superheros." I said smiling at Zayn.

I turned my head to look at Louis. He grinned.

"SUUUPPPERRRRMANNNN!" he yelled striking a pose. We all laughed. We then turned back to the woman. She smiled before looking down at the booklet.

"This is for Harry from 1Dlovergirl and she wants to know what is the funniest thing a fan has said to you?" She read off the paper before looking up at him.

He laughed. "One fan asked if she could have my gravy." He said blushing slightly. I laughed loudly along with the boys. Even Simon let out a chuckle. Clare laughed. She then looked at her paper again.

"This is for all the boys, 1DInfection wants to know, would you guys ever break up?" She read and then looked at all the boys. They all shook their heads.

"No, we love being in a band." Louis said seriously. The boys nodded.

"It's like having four brothers that you can make music with." Niall added.

"We love it." Zayn began.

"And we love making music." Liam added. She nodded.

"Alright, next question for the boys from ItssEmilee (A/N:my twitter if you'd like to follow me :) ), and she'd like to know What do fans have to do for you to tweet and/or follow them?"

Harry answered this time, "Mainly you have to do something to catch our eye."

Louis butted in, "Be cheeky." He said winking at the camera.

She laughed. "Alright, this last one is for Charlee from CharleeWatsonFan and they are wondering if you have written any songs and could you sing a little of it." She read before looking up at me.

I smiled and nodded. "I have written a few. I'll sing a little bit from my song Higher." I said before sitting up. I cleared my throat before singing.

_Been round n' round in circles  
>Tryn'a find the end<br>Bumped into this shy guy  
>while chill'n with my friends<br>He's eyen' me  
>His eyes on' me<br>Makes my body weak  
>He's bringn' out the freak in me<em>

Only been a minute  
>since you came in<br>and changed my life  
>When i get around you<br>I fell this  
>spark ignite<br>I got that fire  
>You got me open<br>You dig it deeper  
>We take it higher<p>

I stopped, breathing a little hard. I opened my eyes just noticing I closed them. The boys looked shocked that I could sing like that, the woman was also shocked while Simon looked smug.  
>"That was bloody brilliant." Louis breathed out. I blushed. The woman smiled. "Alright, so Charlee, we hear you are the opening act for the One Direction tour." She said.<p>

I nodded. "That is true." I told her. She smiled.

"So are you going to be singing your new songs?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I will be singing mainly covers but one or two songs that I wrote. We got it approved that I could sing the covers since I dont have any songs out." I told her sitting back into my comfy spot snuggled inbetween Harry and Louis.

"Will the song you just sang a little bit of be on the tour?" She asked. I looked at Simon.

He nodded. "Yes, we are going to be working on it in the studio and it will be sung on the tour." He told her.

She nodded then turned towards the boys.

"So are you boys excited to tour?" She asked.

They grinned and cheered.

"We love to travel everywhere and the tour is gonna be amazing." Liam said once the cheers went down.

"So hoperuflly, we'll see you soon." Harry said looking at the camera.

She smiled into the camera. "That's all we have, have a nice day viewers." She said into the camera before the little red light, that signalled that it was on, went off. She sighed and stood up. We all followed her example and stood up. She smiled and shook hands with Simon thanking him for his time. She then turned to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thank you for taking the time to answer questions and being here today." She told me shaking my hand. She turned to the boys and shook their hands thanking them for being able to be here and do the interview. She then left along with the cameraman. I then turned to the boys and Simon.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked them.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think of this chapter? Dont forget to review and vote on my poll it's important! The link for this chapter is above in the top author's note and the link for One Direction's Video Diary #3 is above also incase you werent able to see it.


	7. Chapter 7:Songs

A/n: So, did you enjoy the last chapter? Well, here is chapter 7. Not much to say except dont forget to vote on my poll and review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Simon looked at the clock then at me.<p>

"Do you wanna go ahead and record some songs?" He asked me. I grinned and nodded.

"Sure, I would love to." I told him. He nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said before leading us back into the recording studio. When we got there, I handed him the cd that had the music for all my songs on it. I went into the recording booth and put on the headphones.

"Okay, we're starting with track one." He said before pressing play. I closed my eyes, before singing. (Beautiful by Christina Aguilera)

_Every day is so wonderful_  
><em>Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Now and then, I get insecure<em>  
><em>From all the pain, Fell so ashamed<em>

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Words can't bring me down<em>  
><em>I am beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring me down , ooh no<em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today<em>

_To all your friends, you're delirious_  
><em>So consumed in all your doom<em>  
><em>Trying hard to fill the emptiness<em>  
><em>The piece is gone let the puzzle undone<em>  
><em>Is that the way it is<em>

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Words can't bring you down , oh no<em>  
><em>You are beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring you down , oh no<em>  
><em>Don't you bring me down today...<em>

_No matter what we do_  
><em>(no matter what we do)<em>  
><em>No matter what we say<em>  
><em>(no matter what we say)<em>  
><em>We're the song inside the tune<em>  
><em>full of beautiful dreams<em>  
><em>And everywhere we go<em>  
><em>(everywhere we go)<em>  
><em>The sun will always shine<em>  
><em>(sun won't always shine)<em>  
><em>And tomorrow we might awake<em>  
><em>on the other side<em>

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
><em>Yes, words won't bring us down , oh no<em>  
><em>We are beautiful in every single way<em>  
><em>Yes, words can't bring us down , oh no<em>  
><em>So don't you bring me down today<em>

_Don't you bring me down today_  
><em>Don't you bring me down today<em>

I opened my eyes to see the boys standing stunned beside Simon who looked proud. Simon clicked the intercom button.

"That was really good Charlee. Now, here's track number two." He told me before pressing the play button. I closed my eyes again before singing. (Put your hearts up by Ariana Grande)

_Lemme see you put your hearts up,_  
><em>yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah<em>  
><em>If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world,<em>

_You think you're so small, like you're itty bitty,_  
><em>Just one match in the lights of the city,<em>  
><em>Walkin' by strangers on the side of the street,<em>  
><em>like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet like,<em>  
><em>You think you're never gonna make your mark,<em>  
><em>sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like,<em>  
><em>out of sight, out of mind like, It's just a waste of time,<em>

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah,_  
><em>If We Give A Little Love, Maybe We Can Change The World<em>  
><em>I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah,<em>  
><em>Hey Yeah Yeah, Sing it if you with me,<em>  
><em>All you boys and all you girls,<em>

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,_  
><em>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,<em>

_If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky,_  
><em>We can do anything if we try, cant resurrect Ghandi Can't resurrect King,<em>  
><em>But if we put our heads together we can do anything like,<em>  
><em>You don't have to be a billionare,<em>  
><em>You don't have to have much to show how much you care like,<em>  
><em>Give a wink, give a kiss, like, give a little happiness, like, like, like,<em>  
><em>(From: .)<em>

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah_  
><em>If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World<em>

_I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah_  
><em>Sing it if you with me All you boys and all you girls<em>

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
><em>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<em>

_If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,_  
><em>Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,<em>  
><em>And get up and love now-love now,<em>  
><em>And get up and love now-love now,<em>  
><em>Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,<em>  
><em>Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,<em>  
><em>And get up and love now-love now,<em>  
><em>And get up and love now-love now,<em>

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah_  
><em>If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World<em>  
><em>I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah<em>  
><em>Sing it if you with me All you boys and all you girls<em>

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
><em>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<em>

_If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
><em>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<em>

_If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_

As I finished, I opened my eyes and saw the boys with the same expression. Most people who don't know me, are very surprised cause Im so little and I have this big strong voice. It comes to a shock to most people. I giggled.

"Skip to track number four." I told Simon. He nodded and pressed the play button. This time as I sang, I kept my eyes open. (Let's Dance which is covered by Ariana Grande.)

Last dance  
><span>Last dance for love<span>  
><span>Yes, it's my last chance<span>  
><span>For romance tonight<span>  
><span>I I need you by me<span>  
><span>Beside me, to guide me<span>  
><span>To hold me, to scold me<span>  
><span>'Cause when I'm bad<span>  
><span>I'm so, so bad<span>

So let's dance the last dance  
><span>Let's dance the last dance<span>  
><span>Let's dance this last dance tonight<span>

Last dance  
><span>Last dance for love<span>  
><span>Yes, it's my last chance<span>  
><span>For romance tonight<span>  
><span>Oh-ho, I need you by me<span>  
><span>Beside me, to guide me<span>  
><span>To hold me, to scold me<span>  
><span>'Cause when I'm bad<span>  
><span>I'm so, so bad<span>  
><span>So let's dance the last dance<span>  
><span>Let's dance the last dance<span>  
><span>Let's dance the last dance tonight<span>

Oh-ho, I need you by me  
><span>To guide me, to guide me<span>  
><span>To hold me, to scold me<span>  
><span>'Cause when I'm bad<span>  
><span>I'm so, so bad<span>

So, come on baby, dance that dance  
><span>Come on baby, dance that dance<span>  
><span>Come on baby, let's dance tonight<span>

I looked up during the song to see the boys dancing along to my singing. After I finished, I burst out into laughter. It took a few minutes before I calmed down.

"Do you wanna do one last song?" He asked through the intercom.

"Sure, umm track number six, please." I told him.

He nodded. "Alright, here goes." He told me before pressing the button and the music started playing. (Like my mother does by Lauren Alaina or her version anyway.)

_[Verse 1]_  
><em>People always say<em>  
><em>I have a laugh<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>Guess that makes sense<em>  
><em>She taught me how to smile<em>  
><em>When things get rough<em>

_I've got her spirit_  
><em>She's always got my back<em>  
><em>When I look at her<em>  
><em>I think, I want to be just like that<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>When I love I give it all I've got<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_When I feel weak and unpretty_  
><em>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>  
><em>Because I see myself like my mother does<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>I never met a stranger<em>  
><em>I can talk to anyone<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>I let my temper fly<em>  
><em>And she can walk away<em>  
><em>When she's had enough<em>

_She sees everybody_  
><em>For who they really are<em>  
><em>I'm so thankful for her guidance<em>  
><em>She helped me get this far<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>When I love I give it all I've got<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_When I feel weak and unpretty_  
><em>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>  
><em>Because<em>  
><em>I see myself like my mother does<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>She's a rock<em>  
><em>She is grace<em>  
><em>She's an angel<em>  
><em>She's my heart and soul<em>  
><em>She does it all<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>When I love I give it all I've got<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_When I'm weak and unpretty_  
><em>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>  
><em>Because<em>  
><em>I see myself like my mother does<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_I hear people saying_  
><em>I'm starting to look like my mother does<em>

I looked up at them and saw them all smiling at me and clapping. I smiled and blushed taking off the headphones. I walked out and joined them.

"Did you write all those songs?" Niall asked. I shook my head.

"I just wrote _Like My Mother Does_ and _Put Your Hearts Up._ The others were covers." I told them. (A/n: Pretend that she wrote Like my Mother Does.)

I sat on the couch. The boys all joined me. Again, I sat beside Louis but on my other side was Liam. I put my feet on Liam's lap and leaned against Louis's side. I was sitting there not paying attention because Simon was telling the boys what was scheduled for tommorrow. As I sat there, I could feel my eyes gettting heavier, before I gave up my fight, I could feel Louis put his arm around me, then I drifted off.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Sorry, it was so short but I wanted to add some songs in there. Please review and vote on my poll, thanks for reading!

The link for the song Last Dance: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rARbpR4RQSM

The link for Ariana Grande's ut Your Hearts Up with lyrics: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=bQUSXWyfk6M


	8. Chapter 8: Heading to the Mall

A/N: Did you enjoy the last chapter? Also, I saw I made a mistake in Chapter 6, the second song is called More than This not Up All Night. Sorry about that, I was gonna put the song Up All Night before I changed my comment with your thoughts or opinions. You can also follow me on twitter at: ItssEmilee. Here is Chapter 8, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke to my head resting on something that was moving. I opened my eyes and saw Liam and Harry walking. Harry looked at me and smiled showing his dimples.<p>

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said teasingly. I chuckled and looked up. I saw that I was on Louis's back with my arms wrapped loosely around his neck. I leaned my head forward to whisper in his ear.

"You know, you didnt have to carry me. You could have woke me and I would have walked myself." I whispered softly. He chuckled and turned his head to look at me.

"It's okay, and your're really light." He said back just as softly. I smiled and rested my head onto his shoulder.

"So where are we going?" I asked loud enough for the boys to hear.

"We are taking you to the mall." Liam sasid answering my question.

I looked at them confused.

"But wont we get recognized?" I asked. Zayn shook his head.

"No, Simon called ahead and they cleared the mall out for us." He said giving me a thumbs up. I laughed turning my face into Louis's neck. I looked up and grinned.

"Im so excited!" I squealed boucing on Louis's back. He groaned.

"You keep doing that and I'll put you down." Louis said turning his head to look at me. I ceased bouncing and pouted. The boys laughed at me. Just then, a few paps came around the corner and saw us and ran over and started asking questions.

_"Charlee, why are you with the boys?"_

_Charlee, are you and Louis dating?"_

_"Charlee, when is your album coming out?"_

_"Boys, are you excited for the tour?"_

_"What can we expect on the tour?"_

I flashed the paps a huge smile and started answering their questions.

"Well, Im with the boys because we got to know each other because Im going on tour with them. I twould just eb awkward if I went on tour with them and didnt know them very well. No, Louis and I are not dating. I am single. I wont have album out anytime soon. You can expect loads of great music, tons of dancing, it's going to be amazing." I told them before Louis's started walking towards my car. He set me down and walked to his car which was parked beside me. I got in and waited until Niall and Liam got in. Then waited for Harry and Zayn to get into Louis's van. They pulled out first and started to the direction of the mall. I followed close behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know. Dont worry the next chapter is gonna be fairly long (hopefully). Dont forget to comment on my poll. And if you dont have an account but still liked to vote, please put your choice in an review. I want at least four more votes before I start writing the new story. Also you can follow me on twitter at ItssEmilee.


	9. Chapter 9:Adventures in the Mall

A/N: First thing first, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE HANDSOME HARRY STYLES! Just remember, You will always be Forever Young cause You've Got That One Thing that Makes You Beautiful! This chapter is dedicated to you Harry! Dont forget to tweet him Happy Birthday! You can also tweet me at: ItsEmilee. Here is chapter 9, thanks for sticking with me so far. I really appreciate it. Please dont forget to vote on my poll and dont forget to review with any thoughts or concerns you have. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>We pulled up in the amll parking lot and all walked to the entrance where there were severaly huge bodyguards waiting for us. I smiled at them. They looked frightening but when they smiled back, they looked just like huge teddybears. They let us through and we all walked inside. I took a minute to look around. I havent been in this mall in years so it looked a little different. Louis nudged me. I turned to face them. We all stared at each other silently.<p>

"So, what do we do first?" Liam asked.

"How about we just walk around?" Zayn suggested looking at himself in one of the store windows. I laughed silently. Zayn seemed to be the vain one of the group. Haha, that rhymed, I thought silentlyWe all started walking in a random direction. I gasped as I saw the little kid rides that you put a quarter in and they rock back and forth. The boys all turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. I just took off running to the Clifford (_A/N: You know Clifford, from The Big Red Dog)_ ride.I could hear the boys running to catch up behind me. I pulled a quarter out of my pocket and put it into the machine. I started giggling as it started to move. The boys had finally caught up and were laughing at me. I pouted. Louis pulled out his phone.

"Smile for the camera." He told me pointing his phone at me. I grinned a cheesy grin and put two thumbs up. The flash went off and I dropped my pose.

"Can I put it on twitter?" He asked looking up at me. I grinned.

"Yeah, tag me in it though, my twitter name is Charlee_Rose_Watson." I told him. A minute later, my phone buzzed and saw that I got five more followers which turned out to be the boys and I got mentioned in a tweet and opened it up and laughed as I saw what it said. Louis had put: _Charlee_Rose_Watson would say, you are never to old to have fun _as the caption of the picture. The Clifford ride stopped moving and I got off. I then saw a photobooth. I turned to the guys.

"Oi! Let's get in the photobooth." I said marching over to them and grabbing Harry and Louis's hand and dragging them over to it with Liam, Zayn, and Niall dragging behind us. We all crowded inside. It was surprising a little bigger than it looked though I still had to sit on Zayn's and Louis's lap. I put a quarter in to the machine and a timer started counting down from 10 seconds. We all smiled for the first picture.

The next picture we all pulled a funny face. The third picture we all did a thumbs up at the camera. The fourth picture was all the guys hugging me. The fifth was all of us doing a sad face. The last was the boys all kissing some part of me. Louis and Zayn kissing my cheeks. Harry and Liam were kissing the sides of my head, while Niall kissed the top of my head. I laughed after the falsh went off signalling the picture was taken. We all climbed out of the booth and crowded around the picture slot. I pushed the copy button and pressed the five button so it would make five more copies. _(A/N: Pretty sure they dont have a copy button on the photobooth so let's pretend they do. Thanks!)_

I grabbed them a second before Louis did. I turned to him and stuck my tounge out. I turned back to the pictures. I loved all of them especially the last because you could tell I was shocked and I was obviously blushing. I handed the boys all a copy. I put them in my small carry-around wallet. I then smiled at the boys.

"I wanna get a picture of us to put on twitter." I told them before they all gathered around me. I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture before getting on twitter.

_Hanging with some very special boys..Im sure you know who they are..they are a right laugh!_ I tweeted along with the picture. I was smiling, while Niall and Louis were poking my dimples and Harry was sticking his tounge out while Zayn was doing bunny ears behind my head. I laughed.

My phone buzzed with loads of replies and retweets. I read a few of them.

**You lucky duck. **Some person named DirectionsRunTheWorld.

**OMG! My two favorite celeberties hanging together. **Tweeted somebody with the name LucyDLoves1D. I smiled at that.

**You are sooo pretty. **Some girl named CheyChey. I smiled and tweeted her back. _Thank you love :)_

As I read one final tweet, I grinned. They had tweeted:**Can't wait to see you guys in concert :)**

I locked my phone before putting it back into my pocket.

"Ready to search the mall, boys?" I asked bouncing on my toes. They all lifted their arms and cheered. I looked around looking at all the store titles. I gasped as I saw the TopShop sign. I grabbed Louis's and Zayn's hand anddragged them into the store along with Niall, Harry and Liam following us. I ran over to the TOMS section being followed by Louis. I picked out a pair of red, blue, white, gray, sparkly and black ones cause the ones that I have were getting old. Louis picked out a pair of black, white, red, gray, dark blue, light blue and stripy ones. I laughed cause this proved Louis was as big into TOMS as I were.

We payed and walked out with two bags in each hand. We walked back over to the boys, who were just standing around waiting for us. Next, Harry and Niall grabbed my hands and dragged me off into Jack Wills. I bought a few hoodies, a stripy playsuit, a few sweaters, a few pairs of shorts, a cardigan, a scarf, socks, beauty products and lastly some new underwear. I payed and checked out and walked out of the store and sat beside Louis, Liam and Zayn on the bench and waited for Harry and Niall. When they finally came out, they had about ten bags each. I gaped at them. Liam nudged me. I shut my mouth and stood up along with Louis, Liam and Zayn.

"Where to next?" Liam asked.

"I need to go to Victoria Secret for some things." I told him blushing slightly. Harry nudged me. I looked up at him and he winked. I laughed and shoved him.

"I need to go buy some jeans, chinos, and tops." Zayn said looking at Liam. Liam nodded.

"Alright, let's split up. Charlee, you can go to Victoria's Secret while us guys go get some more things at Abercrombie." He told me. I nodded before skipping off in the direction of Victoria Secret. I walked into Victoria Secret and preceded to spend at least thirty minutes buying loads of sweat outfits, pajamas, and new underwear. I walked out of the shop with at least six bags full. When I walked out, I looked around and saw the boys a little ways down the mall.

"Hey!" I yelled out at them. They all turned to me, and Louis's dropped the bags he was holding and took off towards me.

"CHARLEE!" He yelled running towards me with his arms out. I laughed and shrugged. What the heck, might as well have some fun. I dropped my bags carefully on the ground and took off to meet Louis.

"LOUIS! I yelled. When I finally reached him, I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around. I threw my head back and laughed. He slowly brought me down, our bodies sliding down each other. My feet landed firmly on the ground. I looked up into his deep blue eyes. It felt like I was falling deeper and deeper. I looked away and took a step back as the boys approached us. Apart from Louis, the boys had taken their time to reach me. Zayn and went and got my bags for me. I flashed him a smile as my thanks. Liam looked at us.

"What was with the whole running thing? Are we in the Notebook now?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I smacked him on the chest.

"That's a good movie, dont diss it." I told him sternly. He nodded.

"We were only separated for like thirty minutes." Niall added along to Liam's statement. Louis put an arm around me.

"Thirty minutes too long to be separated from my love." He said squeezing me tight. Harry then started to fake cry.

"What about me Louis? I thought you loved me!" He said covering his face.

Louis sighed and grabbed Harry. "I do, it's just Charlee is my wifey now, so you have to share now." He asked winking at me, then turned back to look at Harry, "You'll always be my soulmate." He said pulling Harry into a hug. Harry perked up and stopped his fake crying and hugged Louis back before pulling away and punching the air with a fist. "YES!" I laughed. When he finally quit, I grabbed my bags and was looking around at all the nice shops. I then, spotted the food court and it was a good thing too, because my stomach was reaching to empty.

"FOOD!" I squealed. Niall turned to look in the direction I was looking in and his mouth dropped open. It looked like he could begin drooling any minute. I reached over and closed his mouth. He bushed and snapped out of it and grabbed my hand and preceded to take off towards the food court. I went over to the Pizza Palace and preceded to buy a slice of cheese pizza and a medium Dr. Pepper. I chose an empty table and sat down waiting for the boys.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now. Again, Happy Birthday to one Mr. Harry Style! Hope today will be the best day ever for you! Anway, I think this was the longest chapter Ive written so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes, I dont have the patience to read back over it to fix them. Maybe, possibly you could review and tell me what you thought? You can do it even if you dont have an account. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! I WANT AT LEAST FOUR MORE VOTES BE,FORE I WRITE THE STORY! IF YOU CAN'T VOTE ON THE POLL AND WOULD LIKE TO, PLEASE SEND YOUR VOTE IN A REVIEW! THANKS MY LOVELIES!


	10. AN: Wanna be in a chapter?

A/N: I need people to be a small part in my story. You will be a fan that they will talk to for a few minutes and you lucky folks will get an autograph. I will just need your first name (or just a random name if you dont feel comfortable to give yours) and what you would say if you actually met the boys. So just leave it in a review and you will be in a chapter! So keep an eye out!

-With Love,

xoxo

Emzybear


	11. Chapter 10: Studio

A/N: Hey guys, so thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me, so keep it up guys! Also, Thank you for reviewing to be in my story! All of you will be in this story! So keep an eye out. That's all the fans Im taking right now to put in my story, but if you didnt do, keep an eye out for later on cause I might do it again!

Phone conversation on the other end is **bold. **Enjoy! Here's chapter 10.

* * *

><p>The boys had just sat down when my phone rang. I wiped my hands on the napkin I got. I picked it up and answered it.<p>

"Hello, this is Charlee." I answered automatically.

**"Charlee? It's Simon." **His rough voice answered on the other line. I smiled.

"Oh, hey Simon, what's up?" I asked looking at the boys, who had turned to me when they heard who was on the other line.

**"Are the boys with you?" **He asked.

I paused. "Yeah, do you want me to put you on speaker?" I asked him.

**"Yeah, that would be great."** He replied. I pressed the speaker button.

"You are now on speaker." I told him.

"HEY SIMON!" All the boys chorused together.

**"Hello boys! Okay, so I have just got all the tour dates in and you all will be going to: London (HMV Apollo), Wolverhampton (Civic Hall), Manchester (O2 Apollo), (Clyde Auditorium)Glasgow, (Echo Arena)Liverpool, (City Hall) Newcastle,(Opera House) Blackpool, (City Hall) Sheffield, (CIA) Cardiff, (The O2) Dublin, (The Waterfront) Belfast. And then you have to be in America to be in an episode of I-Carly then back here for Dancing on Ice and then you have to the tour with Big Time Rush in American and in which Charlee, you will be the lead dancer in. " **He told us. I squealed while the boys cheered. **"Alright Alright, so I need you back to the studio asap, we only have less than a month to get everything ready." **He told us.

I nodded. "Absolutely, I can come in when I finish here." I told him. The boys agreeing with me.

**"Alright, now Char, have you figured out what songs you are going to be covering since we are still working on your album."** He asked. I nodded, then realized he couldnt see me.

"Yeah, I was thinking: _Abracadabra by Jessie J, Love the Way You Lie by Rhianna, Rolling in the Deep by Adele, Firework by Katy Perry, Only Girl in the World by Rhianna, ABC by the Jackson 5, Grenade by Bruno Mars_ and a few songs that I wrote if you dont mind. They are called _Im not just a Girl, My Hero is You, and Someone's Watching Over me_." I told him confidently.

**"You sure you wanna sing some of your originals and not just wait for the album?" **He asked.

"Im sure, we can just make them bonus tracks on the album." I told him certain.

**"Alright, see you in a bit." **He said before hanging up. I hung the phone up and laid it on the table before eating. It wasnt long until we had all finished our food and went to throw it away before picking up our bags and headind out of the mall to be greeted by a crowd of fans. We went and out all our bags in the car before greeting the fans and signing autographs.

I stood closest beside Louis and Harry. Louis and I greeted a fangirl that short brown hair just above her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Hey there." I greeted her.

"Hello there love." Louis greeted her with a wink.

"H-Hey." She said smiling shyly in an Austrailan accent.

I smiled at her. I loved her accent. "What's your name?" I asked her signing her paper she was clutching.

"Morgan." She replied straing at Louis, who signed her paper after me.

"How are you today love?" He asked smiling at her.

"Im good, might I just say you are a huge inspiration and Im lucky to meet you." She said smiling at him. "Also, do you guys like Harry Potter or Twilight or both?" she asked.

I jutted in, "I like both, Im a huge fan of both." I told her.

"Zayn's a Harry Potter fan." Louis told her. I smiled before leaving Louis and heading over to another fan that was talking to Harry.

"Hey Love. What's your name?" He had greeted her.

She smiled at him. "Jessi. It's absolutely brilliant to meet you all! You lads are me idols and this is a dream true!" She greeted back while he signed her cd. I signed a girl's poster and made conversation.

"Hello hun. What's your name?" I asked her giving her a smile.

"Im Maeve. You are a huge inspiration. I cant wait to see you and the boys in concert." She told me with a grin. I gave her a grin back.

"I hope you get to come and enjoy the show." I told her before waving and moving on to another fan. She gave me a photo of me to sign.

"Hello there. What's your name hun?" I asked her.

"Chicago." She told me watching me write a message on her photo. It said: _Dont give up on your dreams, stay true to yourself. By the way, I love your name!_ She read it before giving me a huge smile and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. I moved on to another fan and then all the boys walked over to me and Louis and Zayn who was on each side of me wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled up at them before greeting the fan.

"Hello there." I greeted. She smiled a little dazed before looking at all of us.

"Hi, Im Grayce. I really love you guys, and it's so cool to get to meet you, I think you're amazing." She then turned to Zayn,"Will you ever quit smoking? Please, do it for me and all your fans." She said before giving us all a hug. Zayn whispered in her ear that he would try. I then greeted the girl beside her.

"Bonjour." I greeted her in french. She smiled and gave a little wave.

"Hiya guys! Im Ellieé-Láuren, I'm a massive fan, I love you all, you amazaynly gorgeous! Oh My Nialler! I cannot believe I'm talking to you, Niall, I love you, Harry, stay curly, Louis, will you marry me? Liam have you bathed in icing suger yet? Zayn, Vas Happenin'?" She got out all in one breath. We all smiled and answered her questions before walking to the center and smiled and waved at them. They all quieted for a moment giving us a chance to speak.

"Thank you for all your loving support! We love you guys! We'd love to sign autographs and talk to you guys all day but sadly we have to go, but maybe we'll see you all at our concerts soon?" Harry said winking at them before we all turned and got in the cars. When we arrived at the studio we all headed into Simon's office to talk. Liam knocked on the door.

"Come in." Simon called out. Liam opened the door and we all crowded into the room. The boys all sat down and they ended up taking all the room so I plopped down onto Louis's lap and put my feet in Liam's lap. Louis wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Alright, Charlee, I would like to work with you first, then the boys." He said getting up and headind towards the door. we all scrambled up and followed him to the studio. I got into the booth while the boys lounged on the sofa watching.

"Okay, Char, let's start wiht your originals. What song and what number is it on the beat cd?" He asked through the mic.

"Um, let's start with _Im Not Just Girl _and it's track 10." I told him. A few moments later, the beat started to play. I closed my eyes and started to move to the beat. I opened my mouth to start singing and the words just flew out.

_Don't expect me to fall in your category  
>Or match up to the story<br>Of a typical young lady  
>That just ain't me, no<br>I've erased a web outside your circle  
>Made my own decisions<br>Not caring about collisions  
>Though people tried to change me<em>

_They show me the mall_  
><em><span>They say come fit in<span>_  
><em><span>They say here's your box, come get in<span>_  
><em><span>They like to fit me in this world<span>_  
><em><span>But they failed to remember<span>_

_I'm not just a girl_  
><em><span>I'm much more than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm a leader and a fighter<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm bigger than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm stronger and I'm wiser<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm no longer carrying it out<span>_  
><em><span>The world will hear me out<span>_  
><em><span>I'll strive and fight<span>_  
><em><span>Until they discover<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_

_Don't get mad cause I beat you at your own game_  
><em><span>And I made my own rules to play<span>_  
><em><span>And I did it with style and grace, your face yeah<span>_  
><em><span>No one wants to bash it up and listen<span>_  
><em><span>I was made a little different<span>_  
><em><span>And I know you see the difference<span>_  
><em><span>You was tripping<span>_

_Don't show me a mole_  
><em><span>Then say come fit in<span>_  
><em><span>Don't say here's your box<span>_  
><em><span>Come get in<span>_  
><em><span>You like to fit me in you world<span>_  
><em><span>But you failed to remember<span>_

_I'm not just a girl_  
><em><span>I'm much more than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm a leader and a fighter<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm bigger than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm stronger and I'm wiser<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm no longer carrying it out<span>_  
><em><span>The world will hear me out<span>_  
><em><span>I'll strive and fight<span>_  
><em><span>Until they discover<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_

_I've got life to do, I'll go get it_  
><em><span>I may drive away about my business<span>_  
><em><span>I am not afraid, I am fearless<span>_  
><em><span>Please don't walk away, you should hear this<span>_  
><em><span>I may stumble, I may fall<span>_  
><em><span>Will I give up? Not at all<span>_

_I'm not just a girl_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm much more than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm a leader and a fighter<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm bigger than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm stronger and I'm wiser<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm no longer carrying it out<span>_  
><em><span>The world will hear me out<span>_  
><em><span>I'll strive and fight<span>_  
><em><span>Until they discover<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_

_I'm not just a girl_  
><em><span>I'm much more than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm a leader and a fighter<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm bigger than that<span>_  
><em><span>I'm stronger and I'm wiser<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_  
><em><span>I'm no longer carrying it out<span>_  
><em><span>The world will hear me out<span>_  
><em><span>I'll strive and fight<span>_  
><em><span>Until they discover<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not just a girl<span>_

I opened my eyes as the music came to an end. The boys were grinning at me. Harry and Louis were giving me thumbs up. I laughed.

Simon spoke, "That was great. What song do you wanna do next and what track?"

I thought for a moment before speaking. "My Hero is You and I think it's track four." He nodded and pressed play.

_You know I try to be  
>All that I can<br>But there's a part of me  
>I still don't understand<em>

_Why do I only see_  
><em>What I don't have<em>  
><em>When my reality<em>  
><em>Its things are not that bad<em>

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy_  
><em>You won't let go<em>  
><em>When the ground gets shaky<em>  
><em>You give me hope<em>  
><em>When I try to push you away<em>  
><em>You never move, yeah<em>

_Now when I start doubting_  
><em>You help me see<em>  
><em>There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me<em>  
><em>Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do<em>  
><em>My hero is you, yeah<em>  
><em>My hero is you<em>

_I never saw the way_  
><em>You sacrificed<em>  
><em>Who knew the price you paid<em>  
><em>How can I make it right<em>  
><em>I know I've gotta try<em>

_When my world goes crazy_  
><em>You won't let go<em>  
><em>When the ground gets shaky<em>  
><em>You give me hope<em>  
><em>When I try to push you away<em>  
><em>You never move, yeah<em>

_Now when I start doubting_  
><em>You help me see<em>  
><em>There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me<em>  
><em>You believe there ain't nothing I can't do<em>  
><em>My hero is you, yeah<em>  
><em>My hero is you<em>

_And I hope that you can see_  
><em>You're everything that I wanna be, ooh<em>

_When my world goes crazy_  
><em>You won't let go<em>  
><em>When the ground gets shaky<em>  
><em>You give me hope<em>  
><em>When I try to push you away<em>  
><em>You never move, yeah<em>

_Now when I start doubting_  
><em>You help me see<em>  
><em>There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me<em>  
><em>Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do<em>  
><em>My hero is you, yeah<em>  
><em>My hero is you<em>

_My hero is you_

I grinned as the music. I was proud of that song. It was dedicated to my loving family they were always there pushing me when I doubted myself. At the last family gathering, I played that song and my family were in tears by the end of it. They told me they were so proud of me.

I looked through the soundproof glass and saw the boys were clapping and Simon was grinning.

"That was brilliant." Simon spoke through. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." I replied to him. "This is the last song. It's called _Someone's Watching Over Me._ It's not on the track though." I took off the headphones and grabbed an acoustic guitar that was leaning against the wall and put it on. I put the head phones on. "Can you record this?" I asked Simon, who nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

_Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_  
><em><span>No I won't break down<span>_  
><em><span>Sooner than it seems life turns around<span>_  
><em><span>And I will be strong<span>_  
><em><span>Even if it all goes wrong<span>_  
><em><span>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<span>_  
><em><span>Someone's watching over me<span>_

_Seen that ray of light_  
><em><span>And it's shining on my destiny<span>_  
><em><span>Shining all the time<span>_  
><em><span>And I wont be afraid<span>_  
><em><span>To follow everywhere it's taking me<span>_  
><em><span>All I know is yesterday is gone<span>_  
><em><span>And right now I belong<span>_  
><em><span>To this moment to my dreams<span>_

_So I won't give up_  
><em><span>No I won't break down<span>_  
><em><span>Sooner than it seems life turns around<span>_  
><em><span>And I will be strong<span>_  
><em><span>Even if it all goes wrong<span>_  
><em><span>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<span>_  
><em><span>Someone's watching over me<span>_

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
><em><span>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<span>_  
><em><span>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high<span>_  
><em><span>And it only matters how true you are<span>_  
><em><span>Be true to yourself and follow your heart<span>_

_So I won't give up_  
><em><span>No I won't break down<span>_  
><em><span>Sooner than it seems life turns around<span>_  
><em><span>And I will be strong<span>_  
><em><span>Even if it all goes wrong<span>_  
><em><span>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<span>_  
><em><span>That I won't give up<span>_  
><em><span>No I won't break down<span>_  
><em><span>Sooner than it seems life turns around<span>_  
><em><span>And I will be strong<span>_  
><em><span>Even when it all goes wrong<span>_  
><em><span>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<span>_  
><em><span>That someone's watching over<span>_  
><em><span>Someone's watching over<span>_  
><em><span>Someone's watching over me<span>_

_Someone's watching over me_

As I finished, a lone tear rolled down. A few more tears start falling after that. I turned and faced the wall so they couldnt see my tears. I had written two years ago, when one of my older brother's died in a car accident that happened when we were going out. I had gotten an broken leg along with a few scrapes and bruises out of the accident while my brother Nathan lost his life. I sang this song at his funeral while my other older brother I took a few moments to wipe the tears from my face and made sure I didnt have snot running down my face. I took off the headphones and put them back on the stand and leaned the guitar back against the wall. I walked out of the booth and into the big room. I looked up at the boys and Simon. They all concerned faces on.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, just had an emotional moment is all. I wrote that song for my older brother Nathan. H-He died in a car accident." I told them. They nodded.

"How long ago?" Niall asked.

"About two years ago." I told him. He nodded. "Anway, that was the last of the originals that I have written so far that I think would be good for the tour." I told Simon. He nodded. He nodded.

"Alright boys, I want to record you guys again on the songs." Simon told the boys, who all filed into the booth.

It was about an hour later when we had finished. Simon told us to come in tommorrow to work on some dance routines that we would working hard on for the next two weeks before we head to the HMV Apollo to set up everything for our first tour date. The boys decided to head home and I decided to do the same. We all walked out of the studio and out to the parking lot where there was no paps.

I turned to the boys and hugged the closest, who turned out to be Niall. I gave him a soft hug then turned to hug Zayn, who was beside him.

"It was nice meeting you guys." I told them pulling away from the hug from Zayn and hugged Liam, then hugged Harry. i turned to Louis last and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me comfortably. Being in his arms made me feel safe. I almost melted into the hug. I pulled away and turned to all of them. "I'll see you guys tommorrow." I told them before heading to my car and getting in. As I pulled away, I waved to the guys one more time before driving off.

* * *

><p>AN: Well looks like I will begin to write a Zayn story next. Now I'm starting a new poll and I want at least 10 votes or more. Also, if anyone can come up with a good summary for the Zayn story I will bewriting, I might go with your idea. If I use your idea, you will be credited! Dont forget to review! The next chapter will be the boys in LA and they will be filming the episode of I-Carly. It will be up before Monday (hopefully!)

-Thanks

xoxo

Emzybear


	12. Authors Note: 1D got the Brit!

ONE DIRECTION GOT THE BRIT! WOOOO! I AM SO PROUD OF THOSE BOYS! THEY REALLY DESERVE IT! PROUD TO SAY THAT I VOTED FOR THEM!


	13. Chapter 11 Charlee's House

A/N: So the I-Carly episode is suppose to premiere April 13 or that's what I have read! And the boys are gonna be performing at the Kids Choice Awards on the March 31 for the US people and or the UK people it will be April 1st at 5:30! So just a head's up! Hope you enjoy!

Fun fact: Louis's favorite movie is Grease and Harry's is Love Actually.

* * *

><p>I woke to the doorbell ringing. I sat up and yawned, slowly getting out of bed. I grabbed my silk knee length wine colored robe and put it on over my black short shorts and white tank that said "Real Men don't sparkle, They carry wands." and it had a wand underneath the word 'wand'. I slid my feet into bunny slippers, the ones where you stick your feet in and they cover your whole foot. I ran a hand through my hair and walked out of my bed, tripping over a random shoe, which I glared at for a few seconds. I then preceded down the hall and down the stairs. Then, walked through the living room where I glanced at the clock as I passed by. The numbers on the clocked glowed brightly. <em>8:00am<em>. My eyes widened. 'Who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour?' I thought. I finally made it to the door and opened the door to see five familiar faces looking at me.

"Um, hey guys. Um..what are you doing standing on my doorstep at 8am?" I asked them leaning against the open door.

"We woke up this morning and decided to come and see what you were doing and to hang out with you." Liam said giving me a smile.

Zayn interrupted clearing his throat. "They were up early. Some of use were sleeping and got dragged out of bed." Zayn said glaring at the other boys. I chuckled.

"By the way, love the slippers." Harry said giving me a wink. I looked down then back at him and grinned.

"Thanks." I said before opening the door wider.

"Come on in. I'll make breakfast." I told them moving aside to let them through. They all walked through and made their way into the living room. I closed the door and walked into the living room. Louis and Harry had make themselves comfortable on the couch, while Niall and Zayn were plopped down in two beanbags that I brought up from the den, and Liam was sitting in one of the recliner.

"You can turn on the tv. I'm gonna cook breakfast." I told them walking through the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed everything I was gonna cook and started on it.

XxX

I finished cooking the last piece of eggs.

"Boys, the food is ready!" I yelled. The next thing you heard were running feet towards here. I laughed as they all fought to be first. I handed each one a plate filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and biscuits. I finally grabbed my plate and made my way back into the living room and plopped down beside Harry and balanced my plate on the couch arm that I sat against. I looked at the tv to see they were watching Grease.

I grinned and let out a tiny squeal. "I love this movie." I said excitedy taking the remote from Louis and turning the volume up. My favorite part was playing and it also was apparently was Louis's too because he sang along.

(A/N: the song is called **Summer Nights **by John Travolta and Olivia Newton John)

_"Summer lovin' had me a blast _Louis sang along with Danny. 

Summer lovin' happened so fast

I joined and sang along with Sandy's voice. I could feel eyes on me but ignored them cause I loved this song.

I met a girl crazy for me

Louis sang, his voice carrying over Danny's. 

Met a boy cute as can be

As I sang, a smiled appeared on my face.

Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Louis joined me on this part. Our voices melted together like honey. I looked over to him and our eyes locked. For a moment it felt like it was just me and him in the room.

Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

As the rest of the boys joined, our eye contact broke. 

Tell me more, tell me more

The other boys sang this part alone. 

Did you get very far?

Harry sang this part and when I looked over at him, he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I let out a laugh.

Tell me more, tell me more

I sang this part alone, though it was meant for more than one person. 

Like does he have a car?

I again sang this part alone raising an eyeborw at Louis.

Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

We all sang this part together.

She swam by me, she got a cramp

Louis sang this part by himself. 

He ran by me, got my suit damp

I grinned as I sang. 

I saved her life, she nearly drowned

Louis grinned over at me as he sang. 

He showed off, splashing around

I rolled my eyes as I sang this part.

Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

I sang lightly so Louis's voice outsang me a little.

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Again, we all sang this part.

Tell me more, tell me more

I again sang this trying to imitate the Pink Ladies nasally voices

Was it love at first sight?

I sang this part.

Tell me more, tell me more

The rest of the boys sang this portion.

Did she put up a fight?

Niall sang this part putting his fists up.

Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

We all this part looking at each other grinning.

Took her bowling in the arcade

Louis's sang this part solo. 

We went strolling, drank lemonade

I closed my eyes as I sang.

We made out under the dock

Louis sang wiggling his eyebrows at us.

We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

I sang looking at the boys. They were grinning at me. 

Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Louis's and I voice's sang melted together.

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

We all sang.

Tell me more, tell me more

The other boys sang.

But you don't gotta brag

Liam sang this part.

Tell me more, tell me more

I sang this part trying to sound like the Pink Ladies

Cos he sounds like a drag

I sang grinning. Rizzio's part was hilarious.

shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

We all sang together.

He got friendly, holding my hand

I put my hands over my chest while I sang.

While she got friendly down in the sand

Louis sang. 

He was sweet, just turned eighteen

I sang smiling. 

Well she was good you know what I mean

Louis sand wriggling his eyebrows. 

Woah!

We all chroused.

Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

Louis and I sang in unison

woo, woo, woo

We all choursed.

Tell me more, tell me more

I again sang trying to mimicked the Pink Ladies

How much dough did he spend?

I again sang but rubbed my fingers together for the word 'dough.'

Tell me more, tell me more

The boys, minus Louis, sang.

Could she get me a friend?

Zayn sang this part smoothly.

It turned colder - that's where it ends

I sang sadly.

So I told her we'd still be friends

Louis sang._  
><em>

_Then we made our true love vow_ I sang softly

Wonder what she's doing now

Louis sang letting his voice blend with Danny's.

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
>bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...<p>

Louis and I sang together.

Tell me more, tell me more!

The boys chorused like the T-Birds on the movie.

We all looked at each other and broke out into laughter. After we all calmed down, Liam spoke, "You know that was really good. Your voices really flowed together." He looked at Louis and I. Louis and I grinned at each other.

Then we all ate in silence the rest of the movie with the occasional humming or singing we did.

As the movie ended, the home phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Charlee, do the boys happen to be there?" He asked.

I eyed them wondering if they did something. "Yeah, why?" I asked cautiously.

"I want you and the boys to meet me at the HMV Apollo. I want you to get a little familiarized with the stage and get your ear pieces fitted." He told me calmy through the phone. I grinned and held the phone to my shoulder to speak to the boys.

"Simon wants us to meet him at the HMV Apollo to get familiarized with the stage and get our ear pieces fitted." I told them before putting the phone back to my ear.

"We'll be there soon." I told him.

"Okay, park around back, that way if the fans find out, you wont be mobbed trying to get back to the car." He told me.

"Alright, see you in a bit." I told him before hanging up and putting the phone back on the charge.

"Well, I am going to go get changed." I said picking up my empty plate and put it into the dishwasher. I then walked up the stairs to my room.

I quickly hopped into the shower.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait! And again Im sorry cause the chapter was mainly lyrics but I promise the next chapter will be longer even if there is lyrics! Dont forget to review with any thoughts, concerns, or opinions you may have! Also you can follow me on Twitter at: ItssEmilee


	14. Read please!

A/n: I was wondering, would you like for me to write about their little tour and the Big Time Rush tour, or skip if for right now, and start writing from when they arrive in New York City? I want at 5 least comments beofre I start a new chapter! So please vote! Its up to you to decide!  
>-xoxo Emzybear<p> 


	15. Chapter 12:Charlee's House and a Duet?

A/n: Sorry it's taken so long to update! My personal life has been really busy and stressful! But I promised that I would update this weekend and well here it is! This chapter is dedicated to all my fans/Directioners! You guys are amazing and I love you! Well here's Chapter 12, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to vote, fan, and comment! I want at least 5 comments before I start the next chapter! Thanks!

You can find her outfit on Photobucket, just searh for my account it's called: Emzybear. It's the only picture I have uploaded so far, plus it's labeled.

Happy Earth Day!

**Chapter 12: Charlee's House and a Duet?**

I quickly hopped out of the shower and put on deodorante and lotion. I pulled on a white tank, dark blue jeans, a blue button up shirt that I tied a knot in at the end and buttoned up a few buttons. I then opened my closet and scanned my shoes for a pair to math.

'Aha!' I thought excitedly finding the perfect pair. A pair of red sparkly flats. I slipped them on and headed back to the bathroom to do my hair. I pulled my hair into a braid with some of the sides that wouldn't go into the braid framing my face. I went back into my room and went into my closet and grabbed my white shoulder bag and put my wallet with some cash in it. I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me, and back down the stairs. I walked into the living room and saw the boys minus Niall in a laughing pile on the floor. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Their heads snapped up to face me. They jumped up off the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The boys grinned turning to Louis.

"Louis told us a joke." Harry said with a laugh.

"Tell her babez." Zayn said nudging Louis.

He grinned at the boys and turned to me slipping his hair. "Why did the mushroom go to the party?" He asked me.

I quickly thought searching for an answer but shrugged when I couldn't come up with one. "Why? I asked curiously.

"He was a fungi." He answered before bursting into laughter with the boys. I let out a laugh. I have to admit it was a pretty funny joke. "Thats funny." I told him with a giggle. I then looked around. "Where's Niall?" I asked.

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "The kitchen, he got hungry, even though we ate before we came." Liam answered. I laughed and headed into the kitchen.

When I got there, I saw Niall's bum sticking out of the refrigerator.  
>"Niall, what are you doing?" I asked.<p>

His head shot up which was a bad idea seeing as his head was in the refridgerator. He ended up hitting his head on the top of the inside of the fridge. He pulled his head out rubbing it. When he turned to face me, I was burst out into laughter. His mouth was filled with banana in which dropped as soon as he turned around because I had startled him. He looked at the banana on the ground with a heartbroken expression.

"My banana!" He said sadly.

I giggled. "Sorry to um interupt but we have to leave. You can have another banana, I have plenty." I told him.

His face lit up. He pulled me into a giant hug. The hug was what Directioners might have called a Horan Hug. I smiled and hugged him back. He pulled away and grabbed a banana and started to happily munch on it. I laughed and led him out of the kitchen. We arrived from the kitchen to see the boys watching I-Carly. I laughed knowing that one fo the next episodes that the show will film will have the boys guest starring! I clapped my hands together.

"You boys ready to roll?" I asked them reaching down to pet Bambi and Shadow. The boys let out different forms of agreements. "Okay, give me a minute." I said heading back into the kitchen to refill Shadow and Bambi's water bowl and food bowl. I then petted them one more time before heading back into the living room.

"Ready, let's hit the road!" I told them. They headed to the door and I closed it behind us. We then agreed that Zayn and Niall would ride with me while Liam, Harry and Louis went into Louis's car.

We pulled out of my driveway and headed towards the HMV Apollo.

**XxX**

We pulled around the back and parked. I unlocked the doors and jumped out along with the boys. We walked inside and were greeted with Simon. He smiled at us.

"Hello kids. How was your night?" He asked.

I smiled. "It was good, my bed was so comfy I almost didnt get out of it if it weren't for the boys coming this morning." I said shooting a fake glare at the boys.

They flashed smirks and gave each other high fives. I watched on in amusement.

Simon cleared his throat and the boys stopped joking around. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you get to choose your tour outfits today and the bad news is that you have to write a song that you can duet together." He told us.

The boys and I looked at each other. Writing a song together? How difficult can that be?

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short! I promise the next will be longer! I just have a case of Writer's Block, which is not a fun thing to have! The next chapter will be much more awesome and feature a new song that they will duet together!

What I was doing while writing: watching The Day After Tomorrow. That movie gives me chills and makes me nervous! Does anybody else feel the same way? It's a really good movie! I enjoy watching it!  
>Then I watched Austin &amp; Ally! An awesome show that if you don't watch, you should! It's starring Ross Lynch from his family band called R5, Which you should also check out! And if you like htem and live on the west coast, they are having a tour, you can try to get tickets to!<br>-xoxo Emzybear


	16. Urgent!

So I wont be updating any of my 1D stories/my Riker Lynch story/ my The Wanted story/ My Hunter Hayes Story on this site, because I just got my first notice by a member of the Critics United warning me to stop or face the risk of my account/stories getting deleted. I really dont want to risk that! Even though I have blocked that person, I still dont want to risk it! But have no fear, for I will be updating all my 1D stories, my Hunter Hayes story, my The Wanted story and my Riker Lynch story on a site called Wattpad. Just search the name of my stories or search my acount name: Emzybear .

Im really sorry and I love you guys for supporting me and sticking with me so far! Also, I will have a new chapter of A Riker Lynch Love Story up on Wattpad in a few days. Again, Im really sorry, though I will still be here regularly checking my messages and such!

-Sincerly with love

Emzybear


End file.
